Total drama Xenoverse
by Redmond1o1
Summary: become a Drama patroller and travel the history of total drama to fix the problems in the history! you along side with Mike and the rest of the elite drama patrollers will go back in time to each season and correct important details that have been changed! a fun rpg I came up with after playing my favorite game dragon ball xenoverse. so do you wanna join the drama patrol?
1. Chapter 1

camera displays a huge island with many people running around talking and playing meanwhile a familiar face a man wearing a dark jacket walks in with a smile on his face. he then looks a directly at the camera.

 **Mike:** Attention all proud teenagers! have you ever considered joining the Drama Patrol? as a Drama patroller, you'll prevent history from being changed. (shows a picture of season 1 with Gwen getting her hair shaved. then transitions to a picture of heather getting her head shaved off by chef showing a correct history) Our duty is to protect the contestants from Total dramas memories. and help us turn history to the way it should be. but we need your help! the only requirement's are confidence in your capabilities and of course ...your sanity! how about it? why not use your power to serve a great cause!? we are always on the look out for fellow contestants!

small pale girl wearing a green jacket walks into the camera.

 **Dawn:** okay then listen up carefully my friends. to maintain safety here in Total drama village home to the Drama patrol there are a few rules you must keep!

(in the distance Lightning and Duncan are getting ready to fist fight. lightning punches Duncan right in the face and Duncan kicks lightning in the balls. they both fall on the floor in pain.)

 **Dawn:** first attacking fellow drama patroller's while off duty for stupid reasons is prohibited.

( shows Katie and Sadie gossiping to another drama patroller. until Cody comes in tripping and spills juice on Sadie's shirt and she gives him a death glare.)

 **Dawn:** accidents do happen, so feel free to report any thing you see that's off but if you annoyingly complain you will be ignored. but loyal drama patrollers will get shout outs as time progresses throughout the missions. ...Lastly any alteration to history is a grave offense. our missions come with a risk of changing history. so you must exercise the utmost caution and avoid making changes to history like Mike did.

 **Mike and Dawn: we look forward to welcoming each of you to the Drama patrol!**

They walk off and go talk to there friends and other Drama patrollers.

 **c/t: hey guys its the creator here before we start the actual story lets begin the character process. in this story you will be main character so that means through out this story your creative character will travel through time and protect the history of total drama! have fun and in the reviews send in your audition tapes I would LOVE to see what you guys came up with. enough chat lets start the character creation!**

 **Dawn: hey Zoey its time to pick out the one for that special mission!**

 **Zoey: awesome but who should we choose?**

 **Camron: id say we be intelligent about this and pick someone smart enough to do the job!**

 **Owen: dude.. who needs smarts he has to know how to PARTY!**

 **Brick: you kidding we need a Jock!**

 **Noah: I don't care..**

 **Mike: who ever he or she is I hope their ready! lets look at the audition tapes.**

 **Character creation**

 **in this story you will be the main character which means you will have a HUGE impact on the story. depending on your type your character will experience different sides to the story. every stereotype will have its own Advantages and disadvantages which will impact your story or your ending. lets get started.**

Name:

gender:

age: (minimum age is 16 maximum age is 18)

race:

appearance: (clothing, hair type/color)

Personality: (hero or jerk) 

stereotype:

 **Nerd: nerds have low attack but high defense they can take a punch! are able to come up with amazing plans to get out of situations.**

 **Jock: high attack but low defensive they let they're alethic body's do the talking. fist fight nearly solves everything!**

 **werido: balance between attack and defense. they have special abilities that help them through different challenges.**

 **party head: high attack low defense. there crazy ideas sometimes works**

 **nice person: low attack but high defense. the love of there friends is enough to push them to greatness.**

Audition tapes: please send in audition tapes for your character. I wanna see what you came up with!

next chapter: mission 1 


	2. Chapter 2(intro)

c/t: hey guys lets begin the our journey here you will start your first mission this is a (story chapter) which means I will have 100% control of what happens in the story. pretty soon you guys will have freedom to choose how your character operates throughout the story but for know sit back and enjoy this chapter. ( also this symbol " **#** " means **ONLY READ** what applies to your stereotype.) these will indicate how the story is played based off what you picked. lets begin..

 **#Nerd#:** you are walking inside a library and you see a group of old contestants watching monitors on the computers. **Cameron:** what's the big deal I haven't seen anything like this before! its almost like the timelines are changing? **Herold:** can you stop yelling in my ear GOSH! **Cody** : hey I think we should talk to mike and the elites about this they're the only ones who can come up with a solution. **Herold:** whatever, I doubt it I should have been a elite I could have saved the world my mad skills could have been put to great use. **Cameron:** yeah..right... - after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. **Sierra: HI! IS THIS THING ON? -** you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. **Sierra:** sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!-you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

 **#Jock#:** you are walking inside the hall of a gym and you peek inside the weight room to see who's inside. **Tyler** : hey you guys hear about the new drama patroller they are picking? **Jo:** who cares the timelines should be altered if I'm lucky the time will change so I can both win the million and beat the hell out of lightning. **Eva: can both of you shut up your worse than lightning when he's deadlifting...speaking of which where is lightning?-** after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. **Sierra: HI! IS THIS THING ON? -** you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. **Sierra:** sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!-you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

 **#werido#:** you are walking into a playground and you see a couple of people sitting at a picnic table. **Izzy:** ok now welcome to the izzy club where we eat cheese and talk about the future! **Beth:** hey izzy do you think we should be addressing the fact that they are picking a new drama patroller? **Izzy:** QUIET! yesss in this future I see the return of someone...bad? **Ezekiel: this is boring ehh.- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. Sierra: HI! IS THIS THING ON? -** you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. **Sierra:** sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!-you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

 **#party head#:** you are at a party and you overhear a conversation. **Geoff:** dude! this party is off the chain why are we even celebrating?! **Bridgette:** babe you didn't hear they are picking a drama patroller for a mission to go back in time dude **. Sam:** has anyone seen my Mp3 player?! I put it on the table and it vanished! **Geoff:** dude you still have one of those? **Bridgette:** remember when eva lost her's?- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. **Sierra: HI! IS THIS THING ON? -** you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. **Sierra:** sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!-you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

 **#nice person#:** you are walking by a garden and you see a group of people smelling flowers. **DJ:** I can use to this aint that right bunny? **Ella:** I agree this is quiet a show it makes me want to sing in joy! **Trent:** let me see. Cool nine awesome flowers. **Katie: oh my god Sadie I think we should totally pick some for the new drama patroller! Sadie:** oh my god me too!- after the conversation your phone starts to vibrate. you pick it up. **Sierra: HI! IS THIS THING ON? -** you drop the phone and hold your ear in pain. **Sierra:** sorry about that I'm just excited to tell you you've been picked for that special mission WHAT ARE YOU WAITING FOR GO!-you pick up your phone and leave to catch a bus.

as your on the bus you are then told to go on a boat in about 2 hours you finally make it to a huge island. once you step foot on the dock you are instantly greeted by fellow drama patrollers. some of different shapes and sizes all wearing different badges on their chest. you get a couple waves handshakes and hi fives then by the entrance to a small tower you see a familiar redheaded girl wearing a flower on her head she smiles and crosses her arms. **Zoey:** I hope your ready! we have a lot to talk about! 

C/t: hey guys sorry to leave you with this cliffhanger but this was just a fun little chapter to show you some character intros. you can grantee that next chapter will be 100% story! also don't be afraid to send me your characters i love to read them! until next time. thanks for reading


	3. Chapter 3 (mission 1)

**Zoey: Awesome! congratulation's on getting chosen! I'm Zoey drama patroller elite number 2 let me tell you we were exited to hear about your confidence and dedication we couldn't possibly picked someone else. now then lets enter the tower.**

as you are entering the tower you are taken to a room where shows hundreds of different monitors and computers. but what catches your eye is the big porta potty you've seen on the show hooked to some wires. as your staring at the porta potty you take a step back as a person comes out.

 **Owen: hey Zoey I think the time machine is clogged again. my bad (giggles)**

 **Zoey: Owen...gross we told you before the time machine is used for traveling not pooping ewww(notices you) I'm sorry for the that Owen really is a lot to deal with but i guarantee you he was really excited to hear of your choosing.**

 **Owen: yea dude I'm Owen** **drama patroller 5 ! nice to meet yah (picks you up in a big hug)**

 **Zoey: alright guys lets get down to business imma show you the timelines and what's wrong.**

She presses the button on one of the monitors and it shows a distorted time event.

(TDI: episode 4 dodge brawl)

dj is being carried out the court by Geoff and Tyler. leaving only Harold and Owen to face off against each other. Harold see's who he's up against and he gasps. the team mates on team screaming gophers cheers as the killer bass looks completely shocked.

 **Owen: sorry dude (picks up 4 dodge balls) but you got to go down.**

 **Duncan: goodnight Harold..**

Harold poses in a karate stance and motions for Owen to come in and throw the balls at him. Owen glares and runs towards him throwing two balls at once. Harold in a ballet like form dodges both balls and a third one Owen throws at him. Owen then charges up a the forth ball throwing it with intense speed which causes Herold to once again dodge it bending down in a limbo like style. both teams are shocked after seeing this. Owen steps back and sees a fifth ball on the floor covered in a strange purple aura. he picks it up and his eyes turn purple and he gives off a evil grin.

 **Owen: (chuckles) like I said dude your going down!**

Owen throws the ball and it zooms past the both teams and smacks Harold dead in the face. he is then thrown back against the wall leaving crack marks and smoke.

 **Owen: what a loser (turns to his team) hey gophers guess who won!**

 **Chris: wow that looks painful- I mean AND THE SCREAMING GOPHERS WIN!**

 **(THE TOWER)**

 **Zoey: as you can see this history is all wrong Owen never won the dodge ball game this history event has been altered.**

 **Owen: dude that was so coo-uh.. yeah defiantly change that.**

 **Zoey: you have to go back and change the event you think you can handle it?**

 **YOU: "nods"**

 **Zoey: that's the spirit, now get to it! the rest of the drama patrol elites should be here when you return.**

 **Owen: good luck dude!**

 **(open time travel)**

dj is being carried out the court by Geoff and Tyler. leaving only Harold and Owen to face off against each other. Harold see's who he's up against and he gasps. the team mates on team screaming gophers cheers as the killer bass looks completely shocked.

 **Owen: sorry dude (picks up 4 dodge balls) but you got to go down.**

 **Duncan: goodnight Harold..**

Harold poses in a karate stance and motions for Owen to come in and throw the balls at him. Owen glares and runs towards him throwing two balls at once. Harold in a ballet like form dodges both balls and a third one Owen throws at him. Owen then charges up a the forth ball throwing it with intense speed which causes Herold to once again dodge it bending down in a limbo like style. as Owen picks up the purple ball. a weird glow appears and a portal opens and you step out the portal. the two teams gaze at you as you walk out the portal. but before you make your grand entrance you fall out the portal and land on your ass. the Owen and Herold look at you in confusion. you rub your ass for a second then quickly look up and change your pose to a more confident one then pick up a dodge ball.

 **Owen: I don't care how many of you are there you will looooooooose!**

 **Herold: hey can i have some help?**

 **Chris: hey chef do you remember this contestant?**

 **Chef: "shrugs"**

 ***Zoey*: hello is this thing on?! awesome hey this is Zoey! hey um don't worry about your entrance you got a job to do. you either have to throw the ball and get him out or catch the ball. seem easy enough.**

 **(oc actions)**

 **#nerds#: you pick up the lightest ball and pass it to Herold. (he throws it)**

 **#jock#: you pick up two balls and throw both of them.**

 **#werido#: you kick the ball towards Owen.**

 **#party head#: you throw one ball and duck.**

 **#Nice person# you hand Herold two balls and he throws both.**

Owen sees a ball heading towards him and he freezes. suddenly a purple aura burst around him and he quickly dodges the ball he picks up two and throws both of them each ball heading in a different direction. one ball hits you dead in the face and you fall down but the second ball hits Herold in the chest. the impact throws him into the wall. the killer bass team looks up in hope that he catches the ball and to their surprise Herold holds up the ball in the air.

 **Duncan: he did it!?**

 **Owen: how could this be? WHHHHHHHHHHHHY**

 **Herold: thanks i couldn't have done it without-**

when he turns around you are gone as if you have vanished.

 **Herold: who was that?**

you are hiding behind a bush and watch the killer bass celebrate. you grin and reenter the portal with no more worries. but in the distant two strange figures watching your every move smirk at each other.

 **Alejandro: interesting is it**

 **Scott: more like annoying, mike and dawn can be a pain sometimes with these drama patrollers.**

 **Alejandro: we should inform the others, headmaster would be pleased with us.**

 **Scott: (grunts)**

 **Alejandro: vamonos**

 **(the tower)**

you enter the tower and find a bunch of people waiting for you.

 **Zoey: that was awesome you really pushed it out there.**

 **Gwen: you got some moves out there.**

 **Brick: except for you fall. you may need to work on your form.**

 **Owen: (stuffing your face with marshmallows) yeah man keep killing it WOOOOOO.**

 **Zoey: as you can see we are all drama patrol elites but the guys really in power is-**

 **Mike: Us!**

Mike and dawn walk in the room mike wearing a long dark blue jacket with the words super elite written across the back. dawn wearing a white hoodie with the same words written across her back.

 **Mike: I'm glad you were chosen to help us we really need help. someone has been messing around with the timelines of total drama. the effects could have a terrible change in our future if one thing is altered. that last mission may have seemed easy but don't lose your cool when crap starts to go down.**

 **Zoey: (kisses mike on the cheek) my smart little captain.**

 **Dawn: mike is right you must remember, you are protecting history not changing it. that goes for everybody. I know there are some things we want to change about our past in total drama but that can completely throw off the course of goodness we found within it. and stay on guard there's no telling whos after total dramas history.**

 **( elsewhere at a abandoned wasteland in the ruins of the TDA film set)**

 **Alejandro:(kicking the crap out of a unconscious drama patroller) and he's down for the count, that's the fifth one today...little bitch.**

 **Scott: hey man at least one of the jocks didn't hit you with a chair! asshole!**

a couple of people walk from out the shadows. revealing heather, Courtney, Amy, and lightning

 **heather: well look if it isn't dumb and stupider**

 **Courtney: where have you guys been headmaster is looking all over-Scott what are you doing?**

 **Scott: bleeding sir**

 **Amy: hurry it up before he com-**

enters a character we all know too well in the series with a person by his side wearing a mask.

 **Mal: Scott and Al why am I not surprised, where have you been?**

 **Alejandro: its non of your damn business where I've been.**

 **Lightning: Lightning can tell you where he's been headmaster!**

 **Mal: no need...(glares at Alejandro then starts to approach him)**

mal proceeds to walk over to Alejandro as he has his back turned then kicks him in his spin. Alejandro screams in pain then and falls to the ground where Mal proceeds to stomp on it. he then knees down grabs Alejandro by his hair and slams his face on the ground. until Scott stops him.

 **Scott: Mal Wait!**

 **Mal: Headmaster! (gets up and bitch slaps Scott causing him to fall on the ground)**

 **Scott: sorry headmaster! we were watching the drama patroller liiiike you asked.**

 **Mal: you worthless pile...I ordered you to that yesterday (slaps him again giving Scott a mark on his cheek)**

 **Scott: it wont happen again headmaster!**

 **Mal: i know it wont**

mal stands up straight with the girls looking at him in fear. this only makes him smirk as he calmly proceeds to say.

 **Mal: Amy go check on your sister, if she's still not willing to join then give her the treatment again I'm sure fang is willing to play with her again.**

 **Amy: yes headmaster**

 **Mal: lightning Scott needs a new partner till further notice. go with him on your next mission**

 **Lightning: sha-yes headmaster**

 **Mal: the rest of you get some rest, oh and heather.**

 **Heather: yyes headmaster**

 **Mal: keep your Donkey in check, it still doesn't know its place in the pecking order.**

 **Lightning: (giggles at scott) you got bitched slapped**

 **Scott: oh fuc-**

c/t: hey guys that was awesome hoped you all enjoyed!


	4. off duty 1

off-duty chapter

 **c/t: hey guys thanks for all your support and helpful reviews, now you may be wondering what was the point in creating a app if they are barely used in the story. well here's a little thing i like to call a off duty mission off duty missions are short chapters that will revolve around "YOU" every body who has creattred a character will get put into here and go through different stages such as: training, dating, and rewards.) training every character will go through training it will impacted the story greatly and every oc stereotype will include at least one teacher./dating is a or optional part of the story if you wish to date any of the available cast members then private message me and in the next off duty chapter you will experience it./ Rewards: being loyal such as writing reviews or creating a character will give you shout outs in the story chapters in the off duty chapters i will display the names of the people who won. i will also answer questions here.**

training:

 **#Nerds#:**

 **Herold: why didn't anyone tell me they needed my mad skills to train people i had plans today GOSH**

 **Manteo: hey..uh you wouldn't mind getting on with the lesson there's a lot of who need help right now.**

 **Herold: I cant man i got to go watch some anime I missed last night.**

 **Manteo: please dude come on just one lesson?!**

 **Herold: FINE GOSH, here take these now will you leave me alone?**

 **(nerds can now use: nunchucks)**

 **#jocks#:**

 **Eva: so you call yourselves a jock right...pfft what ever i bet i could lift more than you.**

 **Elvis Yasi: hey don't you think you should be teaching us instead of downgrading us?**

 **Estwynn: yeah I need some more skills to work on the battle field while I'm out drama patrolling**

 **Eva: so you want to lean something huh, ehh i guess its got boring**

 **Elvis: awesome... so what do are you going to teach us.**

 **Eva: rage**

 **Estwynn: what?**

 **Eva: rage you idiot, think of something that pisses you off then use it to your advantage in any given situation.**

 **Elvis: is that it?**

 **Estwynn: that was rather quick.**

 **Eva: now leave id like to workout in peace.**

(jocks can now use: rage)

 **#Party heads#:**

 **Geoff: hey dude if you need some thing to fight off against the toughest enemy's.**

 **Roxy: sweet! what is it?**

 **Geoff: well as at a wicked party my best bro found out this one dude was trying to steal his babe so as revenge he put him into a bear hug and burped in his ear. (Chuckles)**

 **Roxy: I don't understand how this helps me...**

 **Geoff: that's the move I'm teaching you it will be effective and freaking hilarious!**

 **Roxy: god dam-**

 **( party heads can now use: bear burp)**

 **#nice person#:**

 **Beth: this is awesome Lindsey! i never taught anyone before**

 **Lindsey: Tyler taught me something the other day**

 **Beth: come on not in front of the student!(blushes)**

 **Lindsey: oops my mistake private..**

 **Ashley: so uhhh, not to be rude but i kinda wanna learn something.**

 **Lindsey: hey what about throwing a rock at the bad guys**

 **Beth: that's not exactly nice...**

 **Lindsey: if is if he's bad...Right?**

 **Ashley: yes of course! thank you both.**

 **Lindsey: byeeee lets go shopping sometime!**

 **(nice persons have now learned: rock throwing)**

 **dating:**

 **eva: available**

 **herold: available**

 *******top drama patroller*****:**

 **male:** Name: Elvis Yasi  
Gender: Male  
Age: 18  
Race: Caucasian.  
Appearance: Elvis has Jet black hair in the bad boy style, with jet black sideburns the went down to the bottom of his earlobes. He has hazel eyes,a small nose and his cheekbones and jaw are well chiseled and structured and a small chin. He has well structured neck. He has light tanned skin, has a muscular body not like a bodybuilder but a fit six pack abs,chest before of he likes working out and keep fit plus hs job requires him to be in perk condition. Phoenix wears a white tight fitting shirt, the curving around his muscular torso and the selves stops just passing his upper arms. Also wears light blue denim jeans, and a black leather belt around his waist. Finally he wears jet black leather motorbike boots on his feet.

Personality: Charismatic Good Hero  
Stereotype: Athletic Charismatic Cool Guy  
Audition: Elvis is seen just wearing his white tight fitting shirt and his jeans, standing in his local gym with red boxing gloves on his hands punching a light brown punching bag, before he turn to the camera in front of him)  
Elvis (voiced by Troy Baker saint row series"): Why do I think I'm a good candidate to be a Drama Patroller? Well, I do kind of consider myself that rare breed of a guy jock that has the ability to be cool and calm and own in a fight and can think he way out situations . Plus not I'm concern with spending look in the mirror once is enough. Thou i do make a few quips. I consider to risk my life to protect others and stand up for people an friend that i make. I may also flirt a I am selected to be a patrolman, I am willing to do what is necessary to complete the mission, especially taking one for the team and taking a hits and not let jerks get away with things and hurting others. So please don't be afraid to call on my services.

 **Female:** Name: Ashley Banks

gender: Female

Age: 16

race: European

Appearance: She is a short and skinny girl with brown round eyes, long black hair in curls and fair skin, She wears a red top with black shorts and brown boots, she is also never seen with her diamond heart necklace

Personality: Hero, She is a kindhearted girl with a heart of gold but low self esteem

stereotype: Nice person

Audition tapes: Opens up to a shot of Ashley cooking "Hi I'm Ashley and I want to join the Drama Patrol because I really want to help you guys I have been a fan for so long, and maybe I can make friends" food starts to burn "Oh Fu-"

 **(next chapter: story mission)coming very soon! also more loyal drama patrollers will be picked next off duty mission!**


	5. Chapter 5 (mission 2)

you've been called back into the tower and the majority of the team is in the break room waiting on their next assignment from Mike and Dawn.

 **Zoey: hey welcome back, were just waiting on dawn to tell us were to go next.**

 **Owen: hey Gwen, no offense dude but you look like crap today**

 **Gwen: thanks Owen I appreciate the failed complement..**

 **Brick: now that he mentions it you do look a little paler then usual**

 **Gwen: well.. when I woke up this morning I felt a little sick.**

 **Zoey: its ok Gwen if you need some rest I'm sure mike and dawn will understand (motions for I high five)**

 **Gwen: yea thanks ( Zoey's hand goes through Gwen)**

 **Zoey: what the!?**

 **Gwen: huh!**

 **Brick: your not pale..your fading?!**

 **Gwen: uhh guys what the hell is going on?**

you hold a shocked expression on your face when you see Zoey's hand go through Gwen, at that moment mike and dawn walk through the door. mike with a serious expression on his face and dawn with a worried expression.

 **Mike: guys you might want to see this its important!**

 **Dawn: please hurry**

 **(TDI: episode 19 Hook, Line and Screamer)**

Gwen is in the cafeteria eating a sandwich while talking to a mysterious killer with a mask and a chainsaw.

 **Gwen: eww gross... how did they get it to go all scabby like that?**

 **Killer: ROAR!**

 **the rest of the cast: GWEN! HE'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!**

 **Gwen: What?**

 **Killer: ROAR**

 **Gwen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

 **the killers eyes then glow purple his entire body is casted in a purple aura. he then picks Gwen up by the throat slams her on the ground then uses his chainsaw to finish her off. he does this laughing in a crazy and stupidly. he then turns around to the rest of the cast and runs towards them with tremendous speed.**

 **Duncan: he killed Gwen like she was nothing!**

 **Chris: this is bad dude just think of the lawsuits!  
Chef: forget that I'm thinking about my life!(runs out of the cafeteria) **

**(tower)**

 **Gwen: did I just watch me die!**

 **Dawn: unfortunately yes someone must be messing with the timelines again. this time its for a purpose..**

 **Mike: so they must be trying to take out Gwen so they could somehow change the way the outcome to the game.**

 **Dawn: that or they might be trying to take out the hero's in general**

 **Zoey: we have to do something.**

 **Dawn: sierra is still trying to find whos ever behind this. can you go**

 **You: "nods"**

 **Mike: good now lets not waste time!**

 **(entering the timeline)**

 **Owen: mother of pearl! he's going to face off against the escaped psycho killer with the chainsaw and a hook!**

Duncan and chef have a standoff with each other then they rush in to combat. Duncan takes some random stuff from off the dock and starts chucking it at the masked chef. chef then pauses and he has a purple aura around his body with the letter M on his forehead. Duncan takes a step back but gets prepared for the worst. you then come out of a portal and take a stance next to Duncan.

 **Duncan: hey?! where'd you come form? forget it if your gonna stand there minus well help be take this guy.**

 ***Gwen*: hey its me please hurry this up this is so not how I wanna go out!**

 **(oc actions)**

 **#nerds#: takes nun chucks and throws it at chef which hits him in the face.**

 **#Jocks#: RAGE: runs up to chef and punches him in the face and gives 5 hits to the stomach ending it with a 2 kicks to the face.**

 **#weirdo#: throws a log at chef causing him to fall down**

 **#party head: sneaks up behind chef puts him in a bear hug he's unable to move. uses this time to burp in his ear. then pushes him off.**

 **#nice person#: grabs a bunch of rocks from pocket and throws them at chef one by one. 5 rocks hitting chefs face all other rocks hitting his stomach.**

chef then staggers a bit falling on the ground while grunting.

 **Duncan: whoa you took that guy out...respect!**

 **chef: these kids...I don't get paid enough for this...**

 **Duncan: is that...chef?**

as Duncan walks over to chefs unconscious body he then see's a weird glow shine above him. you both look up and see a red portal open up. Scott jumps out the portal. he looks at both of you with a smirk on his face.

 **Scott: hey so your the goody goody whos been fixing our timelines. funny I was looking for a challenge.**

 **Duncan: hey who is this guy? who you calling a goody goody?!**

 ***Gwen*: SCOTT whats he doing here. well your gonna have to hold him off until mike gets there.**

 **Scott: this should be quick.**

 **(oc actions)**

 **#nerds#:** you **run towards Scott and hit him in 4 different pressure points with the nun chucks.**

 **#Jock#: RAGE: you punch Scott in the face repeatedly, pick him up and throw him.**

 **#werido#: you take a stick and smack him with it twice.**

 **#party head#: you flip over Scott bring him into a bear hug and burp in both his ears.**

 **#nice person#: you throw a rock at Scotts dick.**

Scott falls back on his butt he than looks up to see you and Duncan staring at him with your arms crossed. scott quickly gets up and climbs into the portal and it closes. meanwhile chef wakes up.

 **Duncan: dude that was crazy! that will show him not to mess with us!**

 **You: "nods while pumping your fist up"**

 **Chef: what in the world just happened?!**

 **Duncan: Chef?! I knew it was you**

 **Chef: whatever maggot we should head out to the secret hideout chris been watching this the entire time.**

 **Duncan: you mean you got that whole fight on camera. AWESOME**

 **Chris: CHEEEF!**

all three of you turn around to see Chris and the whole cast minus Gwen running in the same direction.

 **Chef: what in tarnation?**

 **Chris: RUN TO THE CAFE DUDE GWENS IN TROUBLE!**

 **Chef and Duncan: what!**

everybody runs to the cafeteria to see Gwen and a masked man talking at one of the tables.

 **Gwen: eww gross... how did they get it to go all scabby like that?**

 **Killer: ROAR!**

 **the rest of the cast: GWEN! HE'S THE REAL ESCAPED PSYCHO KILLER WITH A CHAINSAW AND A HOOK!**

 **Gwen: What?**

 **Killer: ROAR**

 **Gwen: AHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH**

Gwen with a weird expression on her face kicks the killer in the face five times.

 **Killer: OWWWW man that was totally uncalled for ( gives Gwen the hand) Man I'm like SO out of here...I was treated way better in prison.**

as you see everything corrected you reenter the portal and head back home.

 ***Dawn*: hold on there is something wrong with the timeline again! ill send you to the next distortion.**

 **( TDI: season finale)**

 **Gwen and Owen are running to the finish line trying their absolute hardest. suddenly lightning jumps out of nowhere and lands on the surface blocking their path.**

 **Lightning: sorry Owen but lightning's got to take you down!**

 **Owen: hey dude if you don't mind moving a bit I'm tryna win a game here.**

 **Gwen: umm yea same thing**

 **(Scott outta nowhere)**

 **Scott: lightning, hurry this up will ya, headmaster doesn't like to wait**

 **Lightning: lightning is gonna enjoy this(cracks knuckles)**

you jump out your portal run in and punch lightning in the face. but to your surprise he stands there and takes the punch.

 **Lightning: is that the best you got string bean?**

 **Scott: heh heh back for round 2 aye patroller?**

 **Owen: CRAP that guy can take a hit!**

lightning then picks you up by the neck and flings you across the dirt. he then looks at Gwen and Owen and grins as he charges at them with both arms extended to gain extra power within the blow he was aiming towards their face. you get up and try to make you way towards lightning but in a flash of light a person flies out of the trees and kicks him in the face causing him to fly back towards Scott.

 **Sierra: back boy! Back I say!**

 **Lightning: oh no not this crazy girl! (rubbing his cheek)**

 **Scott: where the hell did she even come from?**

 **Sierra: and there's more where that came from you wingbag**

 **Lightning: till next time crazy girl**

 **Scott: yeah and tell mike I want my round 2**

they disappear into the portals grinning as if to scare you and sierra. both Gwen and Owen are both stunned at what they just witnessed then looked up and realized they still had a game to win and ran off into the trail. sierra then smiles at the two as they run off then turns to look at you.

 **Sierra: we showed them huh, lets go back we wouldn't want to keep the others waiting.**

 **(tower)**

 **Dawn: welcome back!**

 **Mike that was awesome you really handled those missions well thanks to you Gwen is safe.**

 **Gwen: your a total lifesaver, I respect that**

 **Owen: WICKED dude!**

 **Zoey: Amazing!**

 **Brick: well done rookie!**

 **Sierra: you still to get WAY stronger but non the less you did perfect! like camdy**

 **Mike:...right, anyway Scott and lightning messing with the timelines what would they get out of that?**

 **Dawn: although Scott and Lightning have both terrible aura's they aren't smart enough to come up with something this big this has to be the work of the duel.**

 **Mike: (clutching his fist) Mal...**

 **Dawn: the duel is the only way this can be possible, by going back and changing the timelines they are trying to change the series so they can either run it or that the million dollars from every season.**

 **Zoey: wait...from like... EVERY season?**

 **Dawn: yes they can help make the villain's win by changing certain events in timelines.**

 **Brick: wait but Gwen and Owen where both good guys at the end of TDI it was a win win situation for must campers what would be the point in changing the past?**

 **Dawn: as horrific as it sounds Chris wouldn't end the season if Gwen had died. he would have went with the ratings and kept the show going. tha** **t would leave heather to face off against with Owen, and judging by what we keep seeing that purple energy would boost her changes at winning.**

 **Gwen: how do you know all of this?**

 **Dawn: I can see future events through nature...by the way Zoey congratulations!**

 **Zoey: but I haven't gone on a mission yet...**

 **Dawn:(giggles)**

 **Mike: well good job guys, hey brick can you watch over the camera's I'm (Giggles) taking Zoey out tonight.**

 **Brick: like a hawk!**

 **Owen: I wonder what these so called villains are planning next.**

 ********(the villains at the film lot from TDA)********

 **Mal: so what do you think of these guys**

 **Scarlett: What's to think we already knew of the new patroller**

 **Mal: I didn't think mike would be foolish enough to believe these weak pawns to fight us.**

 **Scarlett: that's another thing we've been married for a couple months and you still haven't told me how you separated from mike.**

 **Mal: remember that button.**

 **Scarlett: yes the must disappointing thing to your defeat, yes**

 **Mal: when mike pressed the button it separated us and I was reborn as from a shadow in the mind to a living, breathing organism.**

 **Scarlett: interesting (kisses him on the neck) and the others?**

 **Mal: still trapped inside me, I can channel them whenever I want.**

 **Scarlett: Lovely..**

 **Mal: is Samey still not talking?**

 **Scarlett: sadly, she still thinks she can go back with her fellow Drama patrollers.**

 **Mal: we don't have time to waste anymore with her.**

 **Scarlett: agreed, its time to start phase 2**

 **Mal: hehehe sounds fun!**

 **Scarlett: LADIES** **(heather and Courtney run in)**

 **Heather: yes Lady Scarlett**

 **Courtney: What is it your grace**

 **Scarlett: get Justin and sugar... Its time.**


	6. Chapter 6 (mission 3)

hey guys sorry for the wait!

 **Dawn: hey sorry but we had to call you back. you see something is wrong with the timelines.**

 **Mike: it seems as if the entire 2nd season of total drama... has vanished?**

 **Zoey: ahhh! how can that be we haven't even entered the total drama action timeline before!**

 **Owen: bad memories bro**

 **Gwen: I pretty sure that's every season Owen**

 **Dawn: it doesn't matter we still have to fix the timelines no matter how terrible they may seem.**

 **Brick: simple enough all we have to do is enter Total drama action and fix whatever's wrong.**

 **Dawn: I'm afraid its not that easy, the timeline has vanished there's nothing to go back to..**

 **Mike: hey check this out ( looks at one of the monitors) it looks like the Total drama world tour timeline is still here!**

 **Gwen: how is that possible Shouldn't it have vanished too?**

 ***elsewhere***

 **Scott: nice going lightning, not only have we been replace by Justin and sugar. but you've bumped into the cord that controls the monitors now we cant see the total drama action timeline you idiot.**

 **Lightning: the lightning is not responsible for this your the one who chickened out the fight.**

 **Heather: can you too both shut up! you both got replaced because you both suck.**

 **Courtney: guys be quiet! Mal might hear you and well all be sorry.**

 **Alejandro: Courtney with you being a newbie you might want to stay on his good side, as for me I'm taking care of these time hero's.**

 **Amy: that's Justin and sugars job!**

 **Alejandro: who cares, I'm not a pushover weakling.**

 ***tower***

 **Dawn: hurry into the timeline if we catch the problem in time we might be able to see what went wrong.**

 **You: (smirks and nods)**

 **(Total drama world tour: season finale)**

Everyone is on top of the volcano sweating while Chris and Chef are chillin by ice and a fan. Chris ask Chef about something about a party after the show. Chef rolls his eyes and walks away leaving Chris irritated he then looks up at the sound of footsteps running.

 **Chris: Here they COME!**

 **Alejandro: (throws the dummy up in the air, jumps to the top of the stairs and catches it)**

 **Chris: Looking for this?**

 **Alejandro: (smiles evilly) Thanks for everything! (kisses the dummy then proceeds to walk to the cliff side of the volcano)**

 **Heather: NO! (huff huff) I cant catch my (Huff) Breath!**

 **Alejandro: your gorgeous when you've lost.**

 **Heather: Ive worked so hard! now your going to just take the mill and vanish from my life forever!(cries) Just throw your stupid doll in the stupid volcano already!**

Alejandro is about to speak when a purple aura starts to glow around him as he laughs at heathers pain. the rest of the cast has chills running down their spines.

 **Alejandro: ok then! I guess I will!**

Alejandro chucks the dummy down the volcano heather then screams "NO" knowing her plan failed. the cast all scream out in terror knowing Alejandro has won the game but then mike jumps out of the volcano doing a flip landing in front of everybody while you come following after him doing a fighting pose.

 **Alejandro: what have you DONE!**

 **Mike: sorry AL but not this time!**

 **Heather: damn that was close**

 **Alejandro: hmm you must be another challenge Chris arranged, I should have known it wouldn't be so easy! very well then ill go through you in order to claim my prize.**

 **Chef: did you add this in?**

 **Chris: no but I like where this is going!**

 **Alejandro: come at me!**

 **#nerd#: you take the nun chucks and throw it at AL**

 **#Jock#: you punch AL in the stomach**

 **#werido#: you poke AL with the stick in both his eyes.**

 **#partyhead#: you burp in als face which makes him dizzy. you dash behind him and kick him in the back.**

 **#nice person#: you pick up a ton rocks and throw them all at once**

Alejandro flies back and lands on his back giving heather time to throw her dummy in the volcano. but before she can make it she hears someone call her name.

 **Justin: Hey heather!**

Justin takes off his shirt and exposes his abs and everyone starts staring at him including Mike.

 **You: (looks at mike shocked)**

 **Mike: crap.. looks like Justin controlled my eyesight!**

 ***Dawn*: MIKE! how could you fall for something like that?!**

 **Mike: I'm...Sorry...**

 **Sugar: ill take that miss**

sugar walks over to heather and takes her dummy and flings it off of the volcano.

 **Sugar: try winning with that out of the way**

 **Heather: what the hell! CHRIS?!**

 **Chris: I'm not trying to win a million...you are**

 **Heather: *growls***

 ***Dawn*: go get heathers dummy please!**

 **You: (nods and jumps down the volcano after it)**

as you head over to the dummy that's landed on the sand of the beach you stop as you hear foot steps that get louder as it gets closer to you. you pause and turn around and behind you a Giant animatronic monster from TDA is standing behind you and behind it is Alejandro wearing a suit that controls it.

 **Mal clan Alejandro: lets begin shall we.(smirks)**

 **You: (narrows eyes and prepares a stance)**

 ***Dawn*: this isn't good!**

 **NEXT CHAPTER COMING REALLLLLLLLL SOON**


End file.
